


A Yagami Family Christmas

by conspiracy_of_ravens (nonamenuisance)



Category: Death Note, Death Note & Related Fandoms
Genre: Christmas Eve celebrations, DN Secret Santa Exchange 2016, Family, Gen, Gift Giving, Holidays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 22:36:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9093835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonamenuisance/pseuds/conspiracy_of_ravens
Summary: The Yagami family celebrates Christmas.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For sayu-is-a-sass-queen on tumblr.

Soichiro Yagami pulled the collar of his coat tighter around his neck. Although it was made from thick wool, it did not fasten in the front and did little to stop the nippy winter air from reaching the delicate skin at the base of his throat. The Christmas cake spun wildly in the grocery bag at his side as he was jostled by yet another business man rushing home to his own family, and he muttered a curse under his breath.

Sayu would be devastated if the cake was damaged. Her eyes would water for a brief moment, providing only the smallest warning before bursting into inconsolable tears that would last throughout the entire evening, making it nigh impossible for him to spend any quality time with Sachiko. 

Light would be incredibly disappointed too, he knew, but it would only be obvious through the slight pout in his bottom lip and the guilt-inducing glances he’d send Soichiro when he thought his father was not looking. He had always been an incredibly mature child, but he was rapidly approaching his eighth birthday and had decided that he was far too old to cry over things such as a lost Christmas cake.

With a sigh, Soichiro lifted the bag to cradle it in his arms. Just in time, too, because as he boarded the train home he was bumped by a woman in a sharp black skirt and heels so pointed, it was a wonder she could walk.

The atmosphere onboard the train was tense, but filled with excitement. Almost all the men held a cake identical to Soichiro’s, whilst several of the women had pulled little compacts out of their purses to refresh their lipstick or eyeliner—getting ready to meet their lovers, perhaps. Quite possibly Sachiko was doing the same at home, and he smiled at the thought. 

The train careened around a corner at what felt like a blinding speed, rocking everyone to the side for a brief moment, before allowing them to return to their own musings of the Christmas evening to come.

Little did Soichiro know that back at home, Sachiko was not touching up her lips. She was instead attempting to stave off dozens of questions from their curious children whilst wrapping her husband’s gift. It was Sayu specifically this year, pestering her for information about what happened on Christmas Eve after she was asleep. Light was very curious as well, although he did his best not to show the fact, for that would involve admitting that he did not know and the mere thought of _that_ was unacceptable to him.

“Well, we sit by the fire and give each other gifts. You’ll do it soon Sayu, when you’re older and you’ve found a boy you love,” Sachiko answered for the third time.

Aparently Sayu finally understood, because at that she made a little noise and screwed up her face, thinking hard, before jumping up without a word and pattering off to her room as fast as her stubby toddler legs would take her.

Sachiko turned to Light who immediately dove back into his book, hoping to hide the fact that he had been paying attention.

With an almost-silent chuckle, Sachiko went back to wrapping and began to hum her favorite Christmas song, Ding-Dong, by TOKIO, secretly excited—almost as if she was a young love-struck teen again—for her husband to arrive home.

Sachiko did not have to wait long, for which she was very grateful. Sayu had not stayed vanished for long and when she had reappeared, clutching a colored sheet of paper in her tiny hands, her multitude of questions had returned with her. While Sachiko loved her daughter dearly and desired to encourage the strong streak of curiosity coursing through her soul, the constant questions could often reach a thrumming, continuous, stream which Sachiko could only handle for so long. That exhausting flow of queries halted immediately upon hearing the front door creak open and the heavy footfalls of Soichiro entering his home.

Sayu flew towards the door in excitement, sheet of paper in tow, little socked feet sliding on the floor as she rounded the corner into the hall such that she almost toppled over. “Papa! Ya got the Christmath cake?” She called loudly. She’d always had troubles saying ‘Christmas,’ but Soichiro found it precious, and fussed at Light the one time he found his son trying to correct her. Sayu was his little girl, and while she was undeniably growing up, he wanted to delay that terrible process of reaching adulthood for as long as he could; the older she got, the less likely she was to hold his hand as they walked to the park together, the less likely she was to snuggle with him on the couch—she had already slowly begun to stop trying to put her bows into his hair, and as ridiculous as he’d felt with them in, the pleased look on her face at making ‘papa look pretty’ was too much for him to refuse.

Upon hearing Soichiro arrive and Sayu’s dangerously rapid exit, Sachiko went to the oven and pulled out the fried chicken she’d been keeping warm. After last year’s fiasco of hunting down a fried chicken right before dinner ended in disaster, Sachiko had decided to run to KFC before lunch, and simply re-heat the chicken when Soichiro arrived home in the evening. The crowds had not been quite as bad today as last year, so provided the chicken still tasted fine and was not too dry, Sachiko considered it was probably a good idea to continue this plan in the future. Mainly today it had been high school students who’d skipped classes to spend the day curled up together in the booths munching on chicken with their dates, as opposed to the swarms of people lined up outside in the hopes of a fried chicken the year previously.

The chicken looked delicious sitting there on the table, and after Soichiro had rushed everyone to their seats, pausing only to give Sachiko a quick kiss, he had sliced of a cut for each person. Sayu received a drumstick, so that she could eat it with her fingers easily; she had not quite mastered the art of chopsticks yet. Light requested some of the chicken breast, and so did Sachiko. Soichiro himself ended up with the thighs, wings, and remaining drumstick. 

Dinner went by quickly, yet it did not feel rushed. Light felt slightly miffed by the fact that his father paid more attention to his mother than himself, but he did not let it show. Christmas only happened once a year after all, and so he busied himself with eating his meal and quietly asking Sayu to not be so loud. The chicken itself was delicious despite having been reheated, and Soichiro made many compliments to the chef, causing her to blush slightly and give him a gentle whack on his forearm. At that, Sayu had made a repulsed noise, and Soichiro stopped his flirting. 

Once the meal was done, the cake was served and Sayu’s ecstasy only increased again causing Light to wonder if she was even capable of being quiet around Christmas time. She noticed this, and went out of her way to talk to him even more. In the end though, Light had to start smiling, because as Sayu was energetically telling him about an idol she saw on a kid’s magazine cover, she had somehow managed to smear a little red dollop of the cake onto her forehead. As she continued with her narrative, it the cake began to slowly slide down until it fell, bounced off the tip of her nose, and landed onto her fork where it had been poised in mid-air. She gasped in surprise before shoveling the whole bite into her mouth while simultaneously swiping at her face in an attempt to find more crumbs, only to smear more on in the process.

“Ok, that’s enough for you,” Sachiko announced, scooping Sayu out of her seat and carrying her to the sink to clean her off. “Your father and I are going to clean up,” she cast a loaded look over towards her husband “so why don’t you two go get ready for bed?”

Sayu, in a very unusual fashion, went right away without any kind of wheedling or whining. Sachiko looked at Light wide-eyed. “What’d you say to her?” She asked, knowing very well that Light was the only one who could get Sayu to go along with anything without fuss.

“Nothing, Mom!” 

Sachiko hummed. “Well, you get off to bed anyway. We’ll be up in a minute.”

He padded off after his sister. After brushing his teeth and adjusting his hair, he headed to put on pajamas only to be blocked by Sayu in her nightgown.

“Here ya go, Light.” Sayu extended her folded piece of colored paper, smudged now around the edges and near her pudgy fingers with leftover grease from dinner and a small dab of Christmas cake icing in one corner.

Light took it slowly, trying to avoid touching the little wet spots. Upon opening it, he froze. It was a picture of what he could only assume was him and Sayu—faces comically rounded and smiles that extended far beyond the circles of their cheeks—with stick-arms connected in what was affectionate hand-holding, along with many lopsided hearts and a star. Hovering above them in the center of the photo, there was a rather lopsided, angular shape. After studying it for a moment, Light concluded that it must be a Christmas tree.

“It’s your Christmath present,” she said with a shy smile.

“Thanks, but Sayu, you weren’t supposed to give me a gift.”

Her nose wrinkled in confusion. “What’d ya mean? Momma said you give gifts to boys you love, and I don’t love anybody more than my big brother.”

“Oh, well thank you,” Light said slowly. “Your gift isn’t finished yet, but I’ll give it to you soon, ok?” This was in fact, a lie. Light had no gift for Sayu, but his mind was already racing to come up with something he could give her. 

The sparkles in her eyes had already been bright enough to blind, but at the promise of a gift they shone even more—to the point where Light had to look away. In doing so, his eyes caught on the multicolored bracelet around Sayu’s pudgy wrist. The plastic beads were all shaped like horses, and that gave Light a burst of inspiration. For his last birthday, he had been given a child’s woodcarving kit. A horse shouldn’t be too difficult to make.

Just as Sayu’s mouth opened, likely to ask what her gift would be, Soichiro’s voice called from the kitchen, telling them to climb into bed and informing them that they will be there soon to kiss them goodnight.

They gave each other a quick hug then darted to their beds, their parents following soon afterwards to tuck them in.

Once the children were asleep, Sachiko and Soichiro sat down together on the sofa to exchange gifts and a few soft kisses.

The next morning, Sachiko wore a new pair of sparkling earrings, and Soichiro ‘s neck was warm on his way to work, wrapped in a handmade woolen scarf.


End file.
